Aun podemos soñar, aún nos queda eso
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: "Aun, después de veintiocho años, su cabeza regresaba a esa casa, al sillón verde agua, mientras recordaba su cabeza de regazo, sus ojos azules mientras reía. Aun, soñaba con calor de madrugada, con su piel acariciando la suya, como si el mundo les perteneciera a ambos." SASUINO


Título estúpido que probablemente no tenga sentido con lo que escriba.

No me siento tan bien para escribir algo coherente, no me siento bien. Me siento como la basura misma ahora, como si la vida no tuviera sentido y aun mas como si yo no mereciera vivirla, no creo poder escribir una historia de amor en estas condiciones y lo que escriba serán un montón de supuestos que soy incapaz de sentir. Tengo un lápiz, una hoja dos horas en blanco, un borrador sin utilizar y el corazón hecho pedazos, a nadie deberían pedirle escribir en estas condiciones, no porque el lápiz estorbe, no porque la hoja no es de preferencia tamaño carta. No y no. No porque la Coca-Cola ya está caliente y sin gas, no.

Quiero aprovecharme de su ansía por leer algo hermoso, y es que también quiero que vea mi corazón roto porque muy en el fondo, aunque intente que nadie lo vea, es más fácil para mi escribirle a un montón de desconocidos que ser sincera con los que me conocen. Quiero que reconozcan que hasta el que escribe magia, no se entiende por dentro.

Habiendo ya descargado lo que he tenido amarrado durante días, procedo a aprovecharme de ese sentimiento para crear algo suficiente a sus ojos.

* * *

_**Aun podemos soñar, aún nos queda eso.**_

**H**abía pasado sus años tan solo existiendo, que tuvo que crecer, porque en realidad no es algo que se quiera, que tuvo que trabajar y estudiar, ¿Quién quiere eso en realidad? Que al cumplir veintiséis se tuvo que ir de casa. Pero normalmente, lo que se quiere en realidad, no se tiene. Le costó su juventud entender eso.

Uchiha nunca quiso una casa o una hija, ni una linda esposa que presumir los jueves de reunión, no quería tomar el café a las cuatro todas las tardes como lo había hecho desde siempre, ni manejar su auto todas las mañanas, no quería soportar vecinos, no, él simplemente no era ese tipo de hombre.

Mientras veía su jardín bien cuidado, con colores que en su mayoría no sabía distinguir, se permitió recordar, y es que recordar no es de esas cosas que se quiere hacer a menudo, porque recordar es arrepentirse, y Sasuke no se arrepiente de nada.

Y quiso regresar allí, a su adolescencia torpe y abrumada, donde todo había sido improvisado, donde había sido feliz en medio del desastre.

Caminaba cada viernes de febrero por su ciudad, recordaba cada esquina y calle con nostalgia, era el recuerdo de un montón de cosas que ya no podía hacer, recordaba su sonrisa en medio del sol, del viento de tarde y quiso más que nada por tan solo una vez regresar allí, a su voz y calor de madrugada, a su tacto, que ahora su piel había olvidado, a la felicidad de lo prohibido.

Se sentaba al final del día en la banca de la acera frente aquella floristería, se sentaba a ver a través de la puerta de vidrio, mientras el sosiego le recordaba su pasado. Le gustaba ver su cabello balancearse y sus manos moverse mientras sonreía a todo.

¿Cuándo lo había perdido todo? En realidad, nunca lo había tenido, no, cuando ya pisaba los cuarenta y seis, no, cuando se limitaba a recordar su juventud, cuando llevaba amando con des freno y locura durante toda su vida. Como todos los febreros, Yamanaka Ino, con la piel ya desgastada al igual que la suya, salía y desde la otra acera se limitaba a sonreírle.

_\- Aun podemos soñar, aún nos queda eso-_Dijo mientras se despedía, hace 28 años.

En su inmadurez había soñado una vida a su lado. Un sillón de preferencia verde agua para esconder la suciedad, una bonita cocina y tal vez un perro. Aun, después de veintiocho años, su cabeza regresaba a esa casa, al sillón verde agua, mientras recordaba su cabeza de regazo, sus ojos azules mientras reía. Aun, soñaba con calor de madrugada, con su piel acariciando la suya, como si el mundo les perteneciera a ambos.

Tenía una instantánea de feria, de esas imagines torpes que te quedan, era lo único además de sus recuerdos que le quedaba de ella, la miraba cada cuanto, viendo como la madurez en el espejo le había llegado, la miraba cuando el frío le atrapaba el pecho, la miraba porque en ese instante, congelado allí quería vivir esos veintiocho años, en ese momento único y perfecto que ahora solo podía recordar.

La amaba, era lo único que sabía, era lo único que no había improvisado. Porque se había esforzado en veintiocho años, en no olvidar aquel sentimiento, porque la palabra esforzar sobraba en la oración, no podía olvidarla.

.

.

.

¡Muchas Gracias!

"- ¿Y hasta cuándo cree usted que podemos seguir en este ir y venir del carajo? -Le preguntó.

Florentino Ariza tenía la respuesta preparada desde hacía cincuenta y tres años, siete meses, y once días con sus noches.

-Toda la vida -dijo."

_\- El amor en los tiempos del cólera, Gabriel García Márquez._

**Ale-San.**


End file.
